Alfred Meets The Doctors Companion
by Emily Poe
Summary: The world has been taken over by Aliens. That's all I can think of, the story is much better than this! A little OOC and slight romance. Doctor Who xover.  Read and Review, please!


**I DO NOT own Doctor Who or Hetalia Axis Powers. **

* * *

><p>Throughout the blue world, things are quiet. The rebels had been keeping low as of late, waiting and planning. It had been nearly five years ago that the world had been invaded by a strange alien race called the Gelgamorth. They looked reptilian and were a brutal race, conquering planet after planet for resources and power. They had a vast empire and not long after entering the solar system, had taken over the Earth. The Earth had thrown at them all it could and had even destroyed a few ships, but were ultimately crushed by the advanced species. The Earth was now a slave and colony planet, the people living in small cramped quarters, sometimes even four family's living in one house. The people of earth stayed in the homes for most of their time, only coming out when they had to work in the factories the Gelgamorth had built. Sometimes people would disappear, but it was no secret that those who disappeared were used as guinea pigs for the alien scientists experiments. Now, when each new person was born, they were put in a system made by the aliens and if the Gelgamorth ever found an unauthorized person, because everyone had been put in the system when the earth had been captured, they would be...<em>deleted<em>. That's how they kept the people of earth under their grip, through fear. Even those who had family members in the resistance group, whether it be a parent or child or uncle or cousin, would be kept under heavy police guard, lock down, and would often times be taken in for questioning, coming back a different person entirely.

Everyone on planet Earth had started to lose hope in ever being free again, if they hadn't lost hope already. _Except_ for one Alfred F. Jones, a nineteen-year-old earthling who had become part of the resistance at age sixteen, three years prior. Even though most of his comrades had started to lose faith, he still hadn't given up and was probably the reason the group hadn't given up entirely. He was their shining star and just by his smile, they could put a little faith in the earth going back to normal. Right now, he was on his way back from an espionage mission he was given a week ago, to gather information on what exactly was happening to the people in experimentation. It hadn't been pretty and he had been lucky to escape with his life. What he still couldn't understand was _what _exactly had the Gelgamorth done to his fellow people to make them that way. He had considered lobotomy, but that couldn't be all of it. He wasn't sure what he had done to them, but they had turned into something like...super soldiers. Humans against their own kind. What if the Gelgamorth reintroduced them into society? They could spy, deliver information, and ultimately attack whenever they were given the orders. It could ultimately destroy any chance the human race had at becoming free again.

Which is why, at the moment, Alfred F. Jones was running from the very super soldiers he had to report on. He was in good shape, one of the strongest the resistance had, but even he had his limits, though it didn't seem like the super soldiers had any limits. Alfred's chest tightened and his throat and lungs were burning from the amount of running he was doing. His muscles ached and he could have sworn that the running was him falling forward, but never reaching the ground. His heart pounded throughout his body, in his chest, in his ears, in his arms, in his legs, everywhere. He couldn't tell what the super soldiers were doing, whether they were really trying to catch up to him or whether they were waiting for Alfred to stop himself and then kill him, or worse - take him back to the Gelgamorth, beat any information out of him and then change him into a super soldier, turning him against his own people. The thought sickened him, but was also what made him keep moving forward.

Alfred couldn't even tell how long he had been running now, sweat sticking to him, running into his eyes, his muscles used to their extent. He was ready to just fall over and he couldn't tell whether to laugh or cry, when, quite out of nowhere, wind started to come from this one point as green-blue ribbons appeared and started to from into something, hair, a face, a body, legs, until there was a blond-haired man standing right before him, wearing jeans, a green-striped vest, a green cape with a hood and he had an electric guitar over his shoulder. He aimed it right in front of him, the guitar, seemingly at Alfred, who was still running. "On the ground, now!" shouted the quite distinct English cockney accent. Alfred fell forward, not knowing what would happen, face hitting the dirt under him. He heard a whirring noise and then three thuds hitting the ground. He breathed deeply, the first time he had stopped in his long run from trying to escape, and he coughed, trying to get oxygen into his oxygen deprived lungs. He rolled over, eyes closed, dirt sticking to him as well as sweat now. When he opened his eyes, he saw the other young blond hovering over him, looking at him with concerned eyes. "Are you all right? You must have had quite a run there. I'm sorry for not appearing earlier, but The Doctor wouldn't let me transport to any time earlier than this."

Alfred had no idea what this man was talking about, but right now, he didn't care. This man had just saved his life, he could be a lunatic and Alfred wouldn't care. Finally, Alfred got into a sitting position and he finally caught sight of what had happened to the super soldiers. They were just lying there, on the ground. He stood, walking stiffly over to them and nudged one with his foot. Nothing. There was no rise in their chests and no sound of breathing. They were just...dead. Alfred couldn't help but stare at his once comrades, now dead. Alfred felt a hand on his shoulder and turned back to see the man with the cockney accent. The man was a few inches shorter than Alfred, but looked older in a way. His eyes had a sorry look in them, directed at Alfred. Alfred's own eyes were tired and something more. Melancholy. He was sad that he couldn't save the people who had been changed into monsters against their will. "I'm sorry." said the other man. "There was nothing else I could do. There is no way in changing them back, there's nothing of their humanity left. They're just...machines for the Gelgamorth now." The shorter man's eyes looked down and then back to Alfred. He smiled a little and stepped back some, letting Alfred turn around. Alfred looked at him and then...his guitar. "Did you really just kill three super soldiers with a guitar?" Asked Alfred, his curiosity piqued. Arthur smiled and nodded. "Yes, well, it's not really a guitar, but it's a disruptor modulator, custom made of course. From what I understand, it destroys any radio and brainwaves going through them." Arthur placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, looking him in the eye. "Alfred, just so you know, they had already been killed before they became super soldiers." Alfred nodded, knowingly.

"My name's Arthur, by the way." Alfred smiled slightly and took the other man's hand. "Name's Alfred. I'm part of the resistance, but I guess you knew that." Arthur nodded. Alfred smiled and then, something seemed to pop up in his mind. "Hey, who is this doctor guy? I've never heard of him. Who is he, doctor what?" Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, not really. Just that he's...amazing...the most extraordinary man you could ever meet. And his eyes. It's like he holds all the wisdom in the universe. He saves the world day after day from all sorts of things, yet never expects anything in return, and no one even knows he exists, except his companions."

Alfred almost laughed at the dreamy look in Arthur's eyes. So this Arthur guy was with The Doctor, well maybe not _with_ with, but was a friend, a companion, as he called it. Well, wasn't that a funny way to say a friend. Arthur came out of his dreamy state, a bit embarrassed, and try to act like it didn't happen. "Anyways, I just came to give you a little help. I can't go with you back to your camp, but tell your general, general Beilschmidt was it?" Arthur asked, making sure he was talking about the right general. After a nod from Alfred, Arthur started talking again. "Right, well tell him, The Doctor is on his way. Those exact words, The Doctor is on his way. Don't tell anyone else, just him." Alfred nodded feeling the importance of this assignment given to him by Arthur, a man he only just met. Arthur looked at something on his wrist, a square looking contraption. Alfred had just noticed it and saw it had a small screen with buttons under it, but that's all he saw before the other man, Arthur, back up and smiled.

"Well, I have to go now, get back safely, and remember what I told you, okay?" He started typing something into the contraption on his wrist, until Alfred called out something. "Will I ever see you again?" He sounded desperate, an almost pleading sound in his voice. He wanted to see Arthur again, more than anything. He had so many questions and more than anything, he wanted Arthur to stay. Arthur looked at Alfred, surprised at first, but then his face grew into a smile, but something was off about it. It looked...sad, sorry. "No, I'm afraid you probably won't see me again." Arthur spoke, and then pushed one more button. Alfred shielded his eyes from the sudden flash of light. When he uncovered them, Arthur was gone. He felt sad, but remembered he had a mission to do. Not only had he found important information from his espionage mission, he had also gotten important information from a man who had just saved his life. Though still tired, muscles still sore, he jogged in the direction of his camp. It was only a few miles away now, and he would hopefully arrive within the hour.

Alfred delivered the message and was thank many times by general Beilschmidt. Only two days later, the fleet left and the earth was free again. It came as a shock to...well...everyone. Even Alfred was surprised. What had happened? Had this doctor man...actually liberated the earth? It was...almost unbelievable. But then, Alfred remembered being saved by a small blond man with a cockney accent and cape because he had a guitar. He could believe anything by now. Alfred never did see Arthur again, but years later, after being married and having two children, and then five grandchildren, he could still remember hearing from the general about The Doctor and his companion, a small blond haired man with a cockney accent, green cape and guitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Idon'teven...this is just terrible, even by my standards. Okay, so small Doctor Who cross over! Just because Doctor Who is one of the best shows I've ever seen and I absolutely adore Hetalia Axis Powers! And just so you know, General Beilschmidt is Germany.<strong>

**And, because I know you guys love your pairings, I guess you could say there is a slight one sided USUK and slight one sided DoctorUk, if you squint. But, then again, I think all of The Doctor's companions had crushes on him. Review please and I will keep writing one shots! Or else...DALEKS!**


End file.
